Mine
by TaizuRei
Summary: Hermione is in her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But this year nothing is going right! First there’s the mysterious flowers that keep appearing, the bludger that could have killed her, and then the letter arrives. Can Hermione su
1. Flash Backs and Reunions

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Happy Potter!**

"_Mione!" the little girl with black hair cried as her sister climbed out of the car._

"_Pan-Pan!" Mione yelled running to hug her twin. Though they were twins the two girls did not look alike. While Pan-Pan had straight black hair, Mione had frizzy brown hair. Pulling away from the hug, Pan-Pan took Mione's hand and led her inside the house. Now that he sister was here this was going to be the best summer ever._

"Mum! Dad! We have to hurry otherwise I'll be late!" Hermione yelled, dumping her trunk into the back of the car. Her frizzy hair had tamed over the summer and now it was wavy, reaching just above her waist. She had obtained a good figure from her Karate training, so now she was quite a beautiful young woman, a girl of 16, and she had developed as well. Attending her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Hermione," Mrs. Granger called. "Did you forget something?" Hermione turned to see her mother waving the mobile phone she had picked up from a wizards store. It was part magical so it could work at Hogwarts, and part mechanical so it could connect to muggle lines, plus it cost nothing to call with. Hermione grinned at her mother, and glanced at her watch.

"SHIT!" she cried, just as her father came out.

"Hermione." He scolded, while Hermione's hand flew to her mouth. She had never sworn before. She quickly apologized and climbed into the car. She felt about the back seat of the car so that she would have the feel in her memory for the next year. She was very sentimental.

At the station

Hermione quickly jumped out of the car and ran to the back. Getting her trunk out she also grabbed Crookshanks. The ginger cat yawned in his cage and fell asleep, he was used to this kind of thing.

"See you on the holidays sweetie!" Mrs. Granger said, kissing her daughter on the cheek. Mr. Granger ruffled Hermione's hair and they watched as she disappeared through the magical barrier. Mr. Granger felt his wife start to shake in his arms.

"Its ok," he comforted "she'll be fine,"

Through the barrier

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione called as she spotted her friends. They ran over to her and she hugged them both. She had missed them over the summer. Stepping back she took them both in. Harry was much the same, but taller, and those hours of quiddich practice had done him good, he was more muscular now. Ron had grown another inch and he too had toned up a lot. His ginger hair fell in front of his eyes.

"My, my, you two have grown!" Hermione commented and she hauled her trunk over to the man that was putting them in the train.

"So have you," Ron replied, looking Hermione over. Harry laughed when he saw this.

"Now Ron don't go thinking now Hermione's grown that you'll be able to make you move on her!" Harry chuckled as Ron's face went as red as his hair. Hermione laughed at this as well but delivered a half-hearted punch to Harry's shoulder. Hermione had a feeling that this was going to be a good year.


	2. Well Look Who's Back

"This ones free," Harry said as they approached to last carriage on the train. The three teens sat down.  
"Thank Merlin! I thought we might have had to sit in the carriage with Mister Superior," Ron said, curling and un-curling his fingers when he said 'superior'. That made Hermione and Harry laugh. Ron not only had grown in looks over the summer, he was less shy. But as soon as that topic was dropped a new one came up; Quiddich. Hermione tuned out as the two boys discussed tactics and strategies. Hermione concentrated on nothing in particular, but one face kept appearing in her mind… Parkinson. Why did she keep haunting Hermione's thoughts? It wasn't like Hermione liked her… or did she? There was something that clicked between Pansy and Hermione, like the way they fought. It was as if they were…

_Don't be stupid Hermione! You couldn't possibly be related to HER!  
_  
"Hermione? Hey are you ok?" Hermione snapped out of her very uncomfortable thoughts by Harry's voice.  
"Yeah I'm fine, sorry," Hermione said smiling. That was all it took, the boys started on about Quiddich again. Hermione mentally sighed and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she would be called to the Prefect's carriage, but she wanted a little rest.

"Hey Granger, Gra-nger, GRANGER!" Hermione could hear him, but she didn't really want to open her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder, hesitant like the person was grossed out. Then it clicked, the person that was calling her name, was Malfoy. Having an idea, Hermione continued to 'sleep'.  
"Oh Merlin Granger don't make me do this," Malfoy's voice had a hint of pleading in it. Hermione mentally laughed. Malfoy shook her shoulder again, and at that moment she swung her arm into his nose making him stumble backwards. Hermione then realized that it could've been anyone shaking her. Her eyes shot open and she sat up straight.  
"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were… oh its you, well that's ok then," she said seeing that it was indeed Mister Draco Malfoy.  
"Cummon Granger, we need to go," Malfoy said clutching his nose. Hermione got up and followed him out of the carriage.  
"I think you broke my nose," Malfoy complained, leading her through the train. Hermione rolled her eyes at his back.  
_Men are such babies!_

When they reached the Prefect carriage and took their seats the Heads went through stuff they already knew, rules and such. Hermione zoned out and thought about the little girl in her dreams, Pan-Pan. Who was she? Where was she?

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and found that she was face to face with Malfoy.  
"Are you coming on not?" he asked. Hermione glared daggers into him and felt herself get angry.  
"Well if you'd move your cocky ass I will!" Malfoy seemed shocked for a minute, but quickly recovered.  
"Well come on then!" he said, straightening. Hermione watched as he walked out of the carriage, the laid her head back and fell asleep.

DRACO MALFOY – P.O.V

"Drakie!" Pansy cried in delight as Draco walked in. Ducking casually under her arms he sat down next to Blaise, who had a blonde on his lap and was involved in kissing her.  
"Whattcha reading Marcus?" Draco asked, trying to keep the disgust out of his voice.  
"Quiddich," Marcus said, handing the magazine to Draco, not bothering to hide how disturbing he thought Blaise's actions were.  
**  
**Soon enough Pansy noticed that chattering in Draco's ear wasn't going to make one bit of difference so she gave up.  
"Cummon Amy, lets go get our robes on!" grabbing the girl on Blaise's knee, she walked out. Blaise lent back and sighed deeply.

"God she's an animal!" he said putting his hands behind his head.  
"That's disgusting!" Draco pointed out, before handing the magazine back to Marcus. Blaise just smirked and shrugged.  
"Oh and you don't have 'disgusting' things that you'd do with someone that hot?" he asked. Draco thought for a moment.  
"Maybe," he said with a grin.  
"Would you two drop it?" Marcus asked, getting annoyed. "You make me wanna hurl!"

"So, Draco, made your move on Mudblood yet?" Marcus said, grinning this time. Draco stared at his best friend.  
"Now that is enough to make anyone hurl!" he said. Blaise smirked, and looked at Marcus.  
"I've got a competition for you Draco Malfoy!" Blaise said boldly. "We'll have a little contest, to see who can get Mudblood to like them first! First one to get her to say something like, "I love you," will win! Deal?" Blaise held out his hand. Draco looked at Marcus, who also had his hand out. Draco grinned evilly.

"Deal!"

* * *

**A.N: Just a few things I want to clear up.**

** Okay I apologize to all the peeps that luv Anastasia, but I just LOVE that bit, so I had to put it in!!!**

** Flint, Zambini and Malfoy don't have the 'gang' relationship everybody thinks they do, but more of normal, tight, friendship!!!**


	3. The Bet Begins

**Special Thanks To:**

**OhsnapI'll loveHarryPotter4ever  
The Gryffindor Drummer  
TheTwelthSisterInLaw  
muahahapitchforkevil  
Closing The Goddam Door  
and  
IceColdShiva**

**For the Reviews!**

**Ok, here we go...**

"Hermione! HERMIONE WAKE UP!"

Hermione opened her eyes.

"Huh, wha?" looking up she saw Ginny standing over her.

"Come on, we have to get going before we get to Hogwarts! We got to go change!" Hermione rubbed her eyes and sat up, she'd slept for ages! Getting out of the carriage, she came face to face with none other than Pansy Parkinson.

"Move it Mudblood! _I_ need to get through!" Anger flared up inside Hermione, and she let it all out this time.

"Hey Pug, I couldn't care less!" Hermione lashed out, pushing past to get into the girls bathroom.

"... I think you got her speachless, 'Mione," Ginny clapped. Hermione suddenly felt a whole lot better after that.

"Wont be the first time,"

In the Hall

"…And last but certainly not least, I must say that the Head Boy and Girl are not fit to attend their usual duties, something about a bug they caught, so in their place will be Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!"

All of the Gryffindors cheered loudly, as did the Slytherins. Hermione stood up and the entire hall burst out into cheers. As Malfoy stood up, Hermione noticed his eyes were wandering over her, but she let it go. Sitting down Hermione started to eat, but was put off by the sight of Ron stuffing his face.

"I'm going to the library," she said, and with that walked out of the great hall. Hearing footsteps behind her Hermione turned to see who would be following her. Seeing no one, Hermione started towards the library, faster this time. Suddenly a hand came out and caught onto hers, pulling her into an empty classroom. Before Hermione could turn around, her kidnappers lips came crashing down on hers. Hermione felt herself being pushed up against a wall, and, before she knew it, she was fighting with herself not to kiss back.

"Did you like that Granger?" came a soft flowing voice. Looking up, Hermione came face to face with…

"Zambini?" she couldn't believe her eyes. Blaise smiled, yes actually smiled, and planted his lips back on hers. This time Hermione wasn't fooled; she knew that Zambini was up to something, and she was going to get to the bottom of it. Pushing him away she turned and ran out the door, towards the Head Common Room. As she ran she passed Malfoy, so stopped.

"Malfoy!" she said, out of breath. He looked at her like she was something out of a horror movie.

"What Granger?" he said, annoyance coming into his voice.

"Where's the Head Common Room and what's the password?" Hermione said, glancing nervously over her shoulder. Sighing Malfoy led her to a portrait of a purple dragon and looked at Hermione.

"You listening?" he asked, as she looked over her shoulder again. She nodded and looked at him.

"Unify," Malfoy said, and the portrait swung open. Not waiting for Malfoy, Hermione raced inside.

DRACO MALFOY: P.O.V:

Watching Hermione rush into the Head Common Room, Draco wondered why she was so scared. Then, as the portrait closed, Blaise came walking along looking confused.

"Have you seen Granger? She bolted on me!" Draco laughed, which received him a strange look from Blaise.

"So your what she was so freaked out about! No wonder she was panicking!" Draco laughed some more. Blaise turned and started to walk off.

"Well if you see her again, tell her I'm looking for her!" he said over his shoulder.

"Oh Granger," Draco called as he climbed inside the Head Common Room. It was amazing in there. The walls were all purple, with aqua, navy, violet and plum drapes over brilliant green couches and a redwood table. In front of one of the couches was a glass table, with the school crest engraved in the center of it.

_Wow! They really know how to decorate!_

Draco walked up the stairs to his bedroom and found it was decorated in green and silver. Knowing that his bathroom connected to Hermione's room, Draco walked straight through trying to find her.

_Why can't I find her?_

"MALFOY!" Draco turned to see a half naked Hermione grabbing her top from the bed and covering herself with it.

_Well… I found her_

"GET OUT!" Came Hermione's voice. A nasty thought snaked its way into Draco's head. Walking towards her, he crossed his arms.

"Why should I?" he asked in a sexy whisper. Hermione had now fully backed up so she was against the wall.

"Because I'm getting changed!" Hermione pointed out, covering herself more. Draco just smirked and let his arms find their way around Hermione's waist.

"I like you Granger," he said, absently rubbing her lower back, making her shiver.

"W-what?" Hermione stuttered, holding the top closer over her chest.

"You heard me," Draco said, lowering his head so he could nibble on her ear. "I want you!" licking the side of Hermione's face, Draco started to pull at the top. He heard a small gasp escape Hermione's lips and let his lips plant a track down her neck.

"M-Malfoy, p-please," Hermione gasped again as Draco finally managed to pull her top away, throwing it across the room. Draco's hands slid over Hermione's uncovered breasts and he started kissing her passionately. Moans escaped her lips and Draco knew he'd won but before Draco could bask in his victory, he was sharply pushed away.

HERMIONE GRANGER: P.O.V:

Hermione ran over, picked up her top, shoved it over her head and raced down the stairs. She had to find Harry and Ron, before something else happened. But before she got to the Gryffindor common room, a figure stepped out in front of her.

"Hello, Granger,"


	4. Now That Was Weird

"Oh, Flint… I, uh, I'll be going," Hermione pushed past Flint and sprang towards the Gryffindor common room. When she got there the Fat Lady, who was a bit tipsy, greeted her with a huge smile.

"Well, hello, hello, hello, its great to see you. I missed you so-ooooo much dear," the Fat Lady giggled and poured herself a glass of 'Fire Whiskey'.

"Uh, yeah. Quiddich," the portrait swung open and Hermione rushed inside. Luckily Harry had fallen asleep on the couch, and Ron was on the floor also asleep. Hermione rushed over to them both.

"Harry! Ron! Come on, wake up. Fucking hell, wake up dammit!" Ron rolled over and looked at Hermione.

" 'Mione! Do you have any idea… hey what's wrong?" Harry was suddenly awake when he heard Ron ask that.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Hermione shook her head and proceeded to tell them everything that had happened since the feast.

"Bloody hell, I'm gonna kill Zambini, Harry can take on Malfoy, as for Flint, if he does anything like that, we'll both kill him!"

Hermione smiled at her friends and hugged them. Tears were running from her eyes now, and she felt so scared but, at the same time, grateful to have them.

"You guys are the best ever!" Harry laughed and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Anything for our 'Mione, right Ron?" Ron nodded and beamed.

"Yep! Now go to bed! I'm sure that Malfoy'd be in bed by now, and if he isn't give him a kick in the nuts from me, hey?" Hermione laughed and got up.

"I sure will, see you in the morning!" with that she walked out.

Walking out of the tower, Hermione felt a lot better.

_Maybe I'll even be able to face Malfoy,_ she stopped. _Okay maybe not!_ Hermione started walking again, but suddenly felt eyes on her. Turning around she was met by the very grin she didn't want to see.

"Flint! Shouldn't you be in bed?" Hermione asked, pissed off that he hadn't left.

"Yes," Flint said as he came out of the shadows. "But I was just wondering if I could walk you to the Head Common Room?" Flint wasn't grinning, or mocking, but was just being…

_Civilized?_ Hermione was confused but nodded anyway. Flint smiled, yes actually smiled, and they started to walk.

"So, what classes are you taking this year, Hermione?" Flint asked. Hermione was surprised that he had used her first name.

"Just Ancient Ruins, Muggle Studies, C.O.M.C, Potions, D.A.D.A… the usual," Hermione shrugged.

"Interesting, how are you doing in Ancient Ruins, I always found it interesting but I never did get around to applying for it," Hermione was startled, Flint like Ancient Ruins?

"Well this is the Common Room," Hermione said as they came to the portrait. "Thanks for walking me here," Flint smiled.

"Maybe we could meet in the library some time?" he asked hopefully. Hermione smiled, Flint was actually a nice guy.

"I'd like that," she said. Flint smiled, leant down, and kissed Hermione's cheek.

"See you then," he said before turning and going back down the stairs.

MARCUS FLINT'S P.O.V:

'I'd like that,'

Her words circled in his head. It was true; he did like Ancient Ruins, but something about the way she had said that, it had sent Marcus's heart in a flurry.

_What's going on with you, Marcus?_ He asked himself as he went down the stairs to the dungeon.

"Marcus!" Marcus looked over to see Blaise sitting on the ground behind a statue.

"What are you doing down there?" Marcus asked him, confused.

"I forgot the password!" Blaise snapped. He was obviously in a bad mood.

"Hey what's eating you?" Marcus asked, not at all bothered that Blaise had just snapped at him. Blaise sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Granger bolted on me, I just talked to Draco and she did the same to him," Blaise started hitting the back of his head on the wall he was sitting against.

"So that's why she was so on edge," Marcus said, talking more to himself than to Blaise. "Oh well, let's go in, Pride," the statue split in two and they walked into the Common Room.

_Well, I guess that one Study Date won't hurt,_ Marcus thought as her climbed the stairs to the boys' dorm. Climbing sleepily into bed, Marcus smiled. His last thought before falling into a deep sleep was…

_I'm just plain lucky!_


	5. Hospital Trips & Study Dates

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… Or the muggle book 'The Book of Shadows'!

DRACO MALFOY'S P.O.V:

"So-oooo tell me again why you're doing this," Draco said as he followed Marcus down the hall.

"Because I was thinking," Marcus said turning his head with a jokesters grin on his face. "Something you know I don't do much, and well I thought maybe its time I got these teeth checked out, you know, in case there's something wrong with them, so I'm going today," Draco stopped and looked at his watch, 7:30 am on a Saturday. He agreed; Marcus did need something done with his teeth, but why he chose today when he could be sleeping in… Draco just couldn't find a reason. He started to walk, a yawn escaping his mouth.

"And I'm coming because…?" Marcus turned and smirked.

"Because I need someone else's opinion on what I need, other than a half crazy nurse," Draco took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I know what you need, and you wont find it in a nurses office," he said as he tagged along behind Marcus. "It's called a 'breath mint'!"

HERMIONE GRANGER'S P.O.V:

Hermione woke up at 10 and looked around the common room.

_I guess after Flint invited me on a Study Date last night I must have had flopped on the couch and watched the fire until I fell asleep._

Suddenly remembering her study date, Hermione perked up and ran upstairs. Grabbing some clothes, she flew into the bathroom and into the steam room where the shower was.

"Why in such a rush Granger?" Draco's voice came from the basin. "After all, it is a Saturday!" Hermione, who was naked by now, poked her head around the curtain the separated the steam room from the rest of the bathroom.

"It's really none of your business Malfoy!" she said in a bittersweet tone. "Oh and put some clothes on!"

It was true, Draco Malfoy stood at the sink with only a towel around his waist. Hermione ducked her head back through the curtain and, making sure the curtain was fully shut, stepped into the shower. Her skin welcomed the hot water as it flowed through her hair and freely down her back, caressing her scalp in the process.

"Now, now Granger, I was only asking," Draco said. Hermione could see his shadow walk past the shower. "Though why I should bother is beyond me!" Hermione suddenly heard a noise that sent her blood as cold as the water down her back. She screamed and turned the nozzle away from her.

The little prick had flushed the toilet!

DRACO MALFOY'S P.O.V:

Feeling pleased with himself, Draco walked down the corridor and past the Great Hall, which was still full of students, eating, talking and just killing time.

_Well, nothing to do, time to be evil!_ Draco walked past a group of girls and winked at one who he knew. Many people would think he was flirting, when in fact he was inviting. The girl excused herself from her friends and walked over to stroll with Draco.

"Hey Draco, what's up? Having a bad day?" the girl asked as she strolled along side him.

"Nah, Lexi, it's Granger," Draco replied looking the girl straight in the eyes.

Alexa Monarta, Slytherin Chaser and Best friend of Draco Malfoy, walked beside him eyes fixed on her best friend.

"Uh-oh, do I sense an unspoken attraction to our young Miss Granger?" Draco turned on her, a look that could match that of his father.

"Never!" Draco said, rage building in his voice. "Don't you ever, **ever** even consider that I have an attraction to that _thing_ that calls herself a witch!"

"Just a simple question," Lexi said, her normal monotone voice returning. Draco let out a frustrated sigh, and decided that Lexi was right, it was a simple question, and he had resented it. It was like he really had feeling for Her-Granger.

"Now, if I'm not mistaken, which I'm usually not, I believe that there is a little competition going on between you and your friends, care to explain?" Draco smirked and winked at Lexi.

"You know I never explain anything!"

HERMIONE GRANGER'S P.O.V:

Perfect. That was the word that Hermione used when she looked at herself in the mirror that night, perfect. She had on a knee length cream skirt, a striped, multi-coloured long-sleeved top and her hair was tied up in a bun, with chopsticks sticking out the top. Slipping her feet into her sandals, she gathered her books. Walking down to the common room, Hermione slipped out of the portrait and made her way down to the library.

Finally making it, she sat at the back. She dumped her books on the table in the corner, where she could see the whole room, but hardly anyone could see her. Waiting for Marcus to get there, she pulled out a muggle book, 'The Book of Shadows'.

**In dying, Adela and Aurora, like their sister, returned to human appearance.**

**Leador and Tycho helped Meath to his feet.**

_I wonder what's taking him so long?_

Shani gently rolled up his sleeve and examined the wound. "I don't think it's too bad," she announced. "Hold still and I'll bind it."

_Maybe he stood me up! Maybe it was all a joke!_

"**I should, er… I should thank you," Meath said with a certain reluctance.**

"**You're welcome," she replied, tearing a strip of cloth for a bandage. "And don't you think Tycho deserves thanks, too?"**

**Meath hesitated, sour-faced, before mumbling something none of them caught.**

"**Pardon? I couldn't quite hear that."**

"**I said…"He sighed. "I said … thank you, Tycho."**

Or maybe I just need to be patient… 

**The homunculus gave a small bow. "Glad to be of assistance." Leador smiled.**

"**All right. When this is done we'll take what we need and get out of here. But I don't think it'll be necessary to burn the place down this time, do you, Meath?"**

"**You read my mind. Pity. _Ouch!_"**

"**Sorry," Shani said innocently. "Did that hurt?"**

Oh look, here he comes! I'll kill him if he dawdles! 

Luckily, for him, Marcus didn't dawdle, and instead walked over and sat down opposite Hermione, a smile on his face.

"Hello," he said, teeth gleaming. That's what Hermione first noticed about him, he had an air of confidence about him, and his teeth seemed… normal.

"Hi," Hermione said reaching for a book. "Shall we start?"

"Hermione?" Marcus asked, coming out of the book he was studying. Hermione looked up, smiling.

"Yes?" she answered eyes gleaming, eager to hear what he had to say.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Hermione was taken back by the question. Shaking her head Hermione smiled at him again.

"Not at the moment," she said, picking up her quill and dipping it into her ink. Writing a few lines of her essay, Hermione looked up again. "Why do you ask?" Marcus turned a shade of crimson.

"Well, I… that is… oh no reason," Marcus stuttered. Hermione smiled and continued writing.

MARCUS FLINT'S P.O.V:

_Idiot!_ Marcus cursed, mentally kicking himself. _She was there, exposed, and you just through it away! How could you be so stupid?_

"Marcus?" Hermione snapped him out of his mental rant. "Come on, the library's about to close," Marcus stood, gathered his things, then walked with Hermione to the head's common room, talking all the way.

Finally reaching the head common room, Marcus turned to Hermione and smiled.

"I had a really great time tonight," he said, blushing slightly. Hermione smiled too, light from the chandelier reflecting off her graceful face.

"So did I," she said. "Maybe I'll see you in class?" there was a light tinge of hope there, but Marcus caught it.

"Definitely!" he said, before he leaned down and gently bought his lips to hers. The kiss only lasted a short time, and soon Marcus was walking away from Hermione, back to the cold depths of the Slytherin Common Room.


	6. Ah, Young Hatred

**(A/N: Well this is chapter 6, WOW! Okay, now, where to begin, ah yes, here we go...)  
**

Draco's POV:  
"Where the hell were you?" Draco snapped as Hermione walked in, twirling around like she was high-as-a-kite.

"Oh, nowhere," she said dreamily and walked to the staircase, but Draco wasn't going to take that. Running over he grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.

"You dont fool me that easily!" he said, anger in his voice. "Now, I'll ask you again nicely, WHERE WERE YOU!"

"ON A DATE!" Hermione's hand flew straight to her mouth as she said that. She pulled out of his reach and ran up the stairs, leaving Draco standing there stunned.

"How... who... when... Marcus!" the last word excaped his lips in an angry hiss. "I'm gonna kill him!"

_Wow! Calm down Malfoy! God it's just a bet! Okay, breathe, in... out... in..._

"Okay, time to play dirty!" Draco walked to the stair and climbed it. Unlike the stairs to the girls bedroom, these stairs let him go up.

_Okay, just play it cool._ With that thought he entered her room.

"You know," Hermione's voice came from the corner. "It's not really wise to come into my room without knocking. Remember last time?" Draco let out a chuckle, but stopped it before she noticed.

"Who was it that you went out with Granger?" he asked coldly, looking at the top of her draw, that just happened to be right next to the door. "Weasley I'll bet," From where he was, Draco could see Hermione's eyes snap into a glare.

"No!" she hissed. "Ron is just a friend, nothing more!" Draco nodded, disbelief evident in his gaze.

"Look Granger, I think I owe you something,"

"Is it an apology?"

"No!"

"Then I dont want it!"

"Oh, I'm sure you dont," Draco murmered coming closer. "I'm sure you dont," Hermione took out her wand and held it to his neck.

"Dont you dare come near me!" she hissed angrily. Draco laughed.

"Tisk tisk Granger," he said. "I only wanted to let you in on a little secret I heard," Hermione looked straight into his eyes, and lowered her wand. Draco smirked, glad he had control over her.

"Know this Granger, Marcus is in a bet with Blaise, he wants to see who can make you lay on your back first! Quite an amusing bet really, wish I'd thought of it," with that, Draco walked out of the room, pleased at what he had done.

_Now who's got the upper hand?_


	7. Talking and Crying

**A/N: Ok, this is the next chappie, hope you like it!**

"Your not serious!" Ginny said, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione just nodded leaving her head burried in her hands, tears streaming out her eyes.

"J-just dont tell R-Ron or H-H-Harry!" She said quietly, taking her hands away from her face. "Y-you know what t-they'd do i-if they kn-knew!" Ginny nodded, but her gaze fell suddenly over Hermione's shoulder.

"If they knew what?" Ron asked walking over. "If you need any curses then the Library... my god Hermione! Whats wrong?" Hearing this Harry ran over to his crying friend, who's hands were now covering her face.

"Mione?" he asked carefully. "Mione, whats wrong, you know you can tell us!"

Hermione shook her head, tears leeking through the hands that covered her face.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Ginny asked kindly. Hermione nodded and ran out of the Gryffindor common room, tears still streaming down her face.

Running around a corner, Hermione ran into someone, causing her to fall over. But instead of getting up, she just sat there crying.

"Whats wrong Granger?" a voice said above her. Looking up, Hermione met a pair of eyes, that were also bursting with tears.

"I... I was so stupid!" Hermione said, letting Pansy sit down next to her. "I thought... I thought that... that he actually cared!" Pansy placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Normally I wouldn't talk to you Granger," Pansy said, getting into a more comfortable position. "But... but no-one else could help me!" Hermione nodded, watching Pansy's eyes.

"I... I just found out that I was adopted... and that I'm not really a Pureblood... I'm... I'm a muggle born, like you," Pansy met Hermione's eyes full on. "And... I'm scared. I want to know who my real parents are!" Hermione nodded again, scanning her memory for any spell, charm, or even potion, that might be of use.

"I think I can help, but It'll take a while for the result," Hermione said, watching Pansy carefully.

"Thank you!" Pansy said, hugging Hermione so tight that she couldn't breathe.

"Uh..." she choked. "Pansy... I have lungs... that **need air**!"

"Oh, right, sorry," Pansy said, letting go.

------- 

"Hey, uh, Hermione?" Pansy asked as they walked through the abandoned corridor. "Why are you helping me? I mean, I've been a complete bitch to you!" Hermione just laughed.

"I guess, it was because of how you were to me," Hermione said. "I've felt a strange feeling towards you for a while, but it's not one of hate. I guess I helped you because, I wanted to give you another chance, and... I kinda wanted to be your friend, if that makes sence,"

"Yeah," Pansy said as they turned the corner. "Yeah, it does, but you never told me why you were crying. Cummon! Spill!" Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Well I think we need to sit down for this, it's a long story,"

-------

"...So, in the end, I guess I was a bit stupid to think that he cared," Hermione said, finishing her recap.

"Mione, thats so sad," Pansy said, placing her hand of Hermiones. "I'm sorry," Hermione smiled.

"Its not your fault," she said cheerfully. "And to tell the truth, talking to you about it, it really made me feel better!" Pansy stood and took Hermione's hand, helping her up.

"So... are we friends?" Pansy asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I suppose we are!"


	8. He's Such A Good Dresser!

**A/N: Ok I'm doing this at school, during home group, and I'm being pestered to add my friend into this chapter, so here it goes... HELLO ZOE! There happy? Oh fine! HELLO STEPHANIE & THEA! Stephanie is Spiffy McSpifters, God Of Cheesypoofs! So there! NowI can write in peace!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... and I dont own the line out of 'Robber' but I had to put it in!**

**WARNINGS: Ok I dont usually do warnings, but there is alot of swearing and sexual tension in this chapter, so please dont be affended. If you dont want to read this one, just wait til the next chapter, and you wont have missed anything!**

**Oh by the way... I dont use proper gramma, actually I'm really just learning how,so thank you to all you reviewers who haven't pointed that out! 3**

-'-'-

Laughter filled the hall. People's heads turned as the two girls walked down the corridor, laughing and joking as if they were the best of friends.

"So... Hermione," Pansy said, getting her voice down to a whisper. "How are you gonna get back at Marcus and Blaise?" Hermione grinned and winked at her new friend.  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out... right now!" Hermione whispered her 'Master Plan' into Pansy's ear.  
"I like it! Sounds sneaky!"  
"It is!" They burst into laughter again.

-'-'-

"Ooooh Blaise!" Pansy called as she walked into the Slytherin Common Room. "Come here!" Blaise walked down from the Boys Dorm.

"Yeah, what?" he scowled, still in a bad mood.  
"Oh, Granger said she was looking for you!" Pansy said, sneering. "Do I wanna know?"  
"No," Blaise said, mood lightened. "No you dont!" then he ran out of the common room.

_Boys! _Pansy thought as she made her way to the Boys Dorm. _So dense!_

Making sure that there were no other boys in the Dorm, Pansy tip-toed in.

"Ooooh! A draw," Pansy said in a funny posh voice (for further details watch the movie 'Robber' with Woopie Goldberg) rumaging through the draw."...now whats in the closet for you? Lets go and see!" Pansy walked over to the closet and opened it.

"Oh my! This is beautiful!He is agood dresser! But what's behind door number two? Oh this is so perfect!" Pansy ranted going through Blaises clothes. "But what do I remember from door number one? Oh now this is disgusting! I wouldn't watch dogs fuck in this! Oh but this I would watch dogs fuck in! I would watch dogs and cats and..."

Her ranting was cut short by a boys voice yelling downstairs.

'Damn!' Pansy thought as she hid in the closet. ''I should have thought ahead!'

-'-'-

"Blaise!" A girly voice said as she was pulled into the room. Pansy silently kicked herself for telling him Hermione wanted him! He wasn't supposed to grab her and bring her up here!

"Blaise what the hell are you doing?" Hermione cried as Blaise pushed her up against a wall. "I told you! I dont know what Parkinson was talking about, alright?"

"Sorry! Thats not good enough!" Blaise said, placing himself inforn of her so that she couldn't escape. "Pansy said you wanted me! And I believe that you do _want_ me!" Hermione's eyes went wide with shock as Blaise ruffly pushed his lips against hers.

'Oh crap!' Pansy thought as she watched Blaise kiss her frantically. 'This is definately not good!'

Hermione broke away and gasped as Blaises hand slipped in between her legs, rubbing slightly.  
"Cummon Granger!" he purred in her ear. "You know you want this!" Hermione shook her head.

'wait a minute!' Pansy thought. 'How the hell did he get her into the Slytherin Common Room anyway?'

"BLAISE! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE NOW!" a voice sounded from the common room. Blaise sighed in frustration.

"LATER DRACO, I'M... BUSY!"

"I DONT CARE IF YOUR 'BUSY' GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Another sigh escaped his Blaises lips and he let go of Hermione.  
"Dont you go anywhere now!" he said, winking at her. "Actually, you cant," grabbing his wand, Blaise shot rope at Hermione, rendering her helpless!

"NOW!"  
"ALRIGHT! I'M COMING!"

-'-'-

"What?" Blaise fumed as he came into the common room.  
"We need a plan for the Quiddich Cup!"  
"Oh... yeah about that... I have a plan drawn up in the Dorm... wanna see?"  
"Sure!"

"Hermione!" Pansy cried as she burst from the closet. Hermione looked up at Pansy a look of pure horror on her face.  
"Pansy!" she said, clinging to the girl, tears escaping her eyes to run in rivers down her cheeks.

"It's okay 'Mione! I've got ya!" Hermione cried for a moment before they heard voices again.  
"Get back in the closet Pansy... now!" Pansy scrambled back to the closet and shut the door, guilt weighing her down as she did so.

-'-'-

**A/N: Okay people! Thats all for now! But remember, review and I'll up-date quicker!**


	9. Mistreatment and Lies

**A/N: Hello people! I know, it's been a while, but I'm banned from the home computer because I racked up a bill for $200 from downloads... hehehe, woops.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... but if I did, I'd make Draco go good, and I'd kill off Snape... and Wormtail! MWA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Oh and I made a mistake in the last chapter! The movie I got the line out of was actually called 'Burglar' and it's really funny with Woopy Goldberg in it, so those who haven't seen it, GO AND WATCH IT NOW DAMMIT!**

**WARNINGS: Bad gramma, and maybe bad spelling!**

**Well anyway... here's a quick recap for those who missed last chapter, due to the swearing and the sexual tension:**

**Pansy goes into the Boys Dorm and goes through Blaise's draw and closet, but she hears Blaise coming back, so she hides in the closet. Blaise comes in dragging a very frightened Hermione in his wake, and he forces her to kiss him. So then it's Draco to the rescue as he calls Blaise down to talk about Quiddich, leaving Hermione and Pansy alone.  
While Pansy is comforting Hermione, Blaise has forgotten all about her and brings Draco up to the Dorm to look over some of his Quiddich 'Plans'.**

**Lets see what happens, shall we? On with the story!**

-'-'-

"So Blaise, whats this pla..." Draco was cut short by what he found in the Boys Dorm. Hermione Granger was on the ground, half her blouse was off, and she was shaking like she was in a freezer.

"Blaise! What the hell!" Draco yelled as he ran to her, furious not that he'd gotten a head start on the bet, but that he would scare her like that.  
"Just doing my bit in the Deal," Blaise said, as Draco helped Hermione to her feet.  
"Trying to Rape her was not part of the Deal!" Draco fumed, fury burning inm his eyes.

"We didn't set any limits!" Blaise yelled back, his temper starting to rise. "And I dont see you setting any progress! So what am I supposed to do? Ask her out on a DATE? Get real Draco!" Draco took one last look at his 'friend' and helped Hermione to her feet. Takeing out his wand, he released her from the rope that had been tied around her.

"Cummon Hermione!" He said as she got her blouse back on. "Lets go,"

-'-'-

"Draco?" Hermione asked as she and Draco entered the Head Common Room. "What did he mean 'We' didn't set any limits?"  
"Nothing! Stupid arse-hole! I mean, what does he think he's doing, treating you like that?"  
"Draco!" Draco looked at her, fury still in his eyes. "Please, what did he mean?"

Draco sighed and sat down on the couch. Patting the spot next to him, he started in on what was going on.

-'-'-

"So..." Hermione said, tears in her eyes. "So you were just... tagging me along... and didn't really mean it?" at this time her eyes were lighting up with rage.

"You... led me on, thinking that you and Marcus really cared... and that you actually were being sencere... but you were just playing with me?" Hermione got up and started towards her room.

"Hermione!" Draco said, grabbing her wrist. "Please wait!"  
"Let go of me!"  
"Thats what started out! But things have changed!"  
"Yeah right!"  
"The truth is..." Draco continued, as if Hermione hadn't interupted. "That, I think I've gotten feeling for you!" Hermione turned on him.  
"Oh yeah right! Like I'm gonna believe you fell in love with me, thats so cleche!"  
"Thats not what I meant!" Draco fumed (Sorry people, no romance... yet!)  
"Then what did you mean?"

Draco sighed and sat down on the couch, placing his head in his hands.  
"Look, Hermione, I know we've been enemies since forever, but..." he paused, taking a deep breath. "Iwannabeyourfriendalright!"  
"What?" Draco calmed himself down.  
"I... I wanna be your friend, alright!" Hermione stared at him, surprised.  
"Yeah... alright," she said, moving down to sit on the couch. "But no more funny stuff, and no more bets, okay?" she held out her hand, and Draco took it, his eyes agreeing with her words.

"Righto, well then, I'm going to bed, g'night," Hermione stood up and climbed the stairs to her bedroom. Draco smiled, this was good.

-'-'-

"So... you're sure... Draco's mistreating Hermione?" Marcus asked, anger filling his eyes.  
"Positive! You should have seen her tonight... she was a mess," Blaise sipped at his drink. Watching Marcus's expression change from angry to vengeful, Blaise couldn't help but feel a little sense of pride at how well it had gone.

"I'll kill him!" Marcus said, standing up so suddenly that his chair fell backwards. "I'll kill him!" with that he swept out the door. Blaise sat there, smugly sipping his drink, this was almost too good.

-'-'-

"Hey Hermione... Hermione... HERMIONE!" Hermione's head shot up as she heard banging on the door. "Hermione if you dont get your ass out here right now I'm gonna..." the door opened and Hermione shrieked as a fist stopped an inch away from her head. Opening his fist, Draco put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"So you are alive after all! I was beginning to wonder," Hermione laughed and yawned as she thought about the nice, warm bed that she'd just come from.  
"You better have a bloody good reason for this!" she scowled as her shoulders slumped.  
"I do!" Draco said excitedly.  
"Quiddich practice/game doesn't count!"  
"Damn... okay... I dont,"  
"Then I'm going back to bed,"

**A/N: Okay, I know it took me a while to get this one up, and I know it's short, but dad's out of hospital, so yeah, I'm gonna be writing alot more.**


	10. Failing Plans

**Hey People! Chapter 10! I'm happy! Keep reading!**

Hermoine groaned and rolled over, but the hammering continued. He'd been at her door for half an hour now, it was Saturday, what could he possibley want at 8:00 in the morning?

She groaned as Draco rapped on her door again.

"Cummon Hermione!" he yelled. "Its the Quiddich match today! Get out of bed!" looking out the window, Hermione sighed. Might as well get up and curse him to his face. Opening the door, Hermione scowled.

"Do you have any idea what day it is?" she hissed.

"Uh... Quiddich Match Day?"

"ITS SATURDAY!" she said angrily. "I'm supposed to be sleeping in!"

"Sorry!" Draco said perkily. "But todays the day that we beat Gryffindor!" Hermione gave him a hardened glare.

"You wish!"

---

"CUMMON HARRY!" Hermione screamed as she watched the match. The excitement was building and the score was tied.

"And the score is tied!" Seamus beemed over the microphone. "Will the brave Gryffindor Seeker win the game, or will the enemy provail? This is too exciting, even though there is **no way** that malfoy is going to wi-ouch!" everyone laughed as Professor McGonagle hit him over the head.

---

Marcus was watching, waiting for a moment, any moment, to get at Draco for hurting Hermione.

_He'll pay! I'll make him pay!_

Waiting for the opertune moment doesn't take much, and the disaster that happened next wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

"There!" he said to himself. Harry was perched next to Draco, both searching for the Snitch. Racing foreward, Marcus belted a bludger at Draco. It raced towards the two Seekers, but unfortunately, they both noticed. Moving a bit, they both managed to avoid the Bludger. Marcus swore to himself and turned around. Who cares where it went now, he'd missed.

"Oh GOD!" the whole stadium gasped as a figure fell from the Gryffindor stand. Marcus turned and sat there shocked when he saw Hermione plunging to the ground.

Then he saw someone soaring towards her, and he wasn't wearing red.

---

Draco hurtled towards Hermiones falling figure. Dipping beneath her, he caught the falling damsel in his arms. She was gasping for air, tears streaming out her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she clung to him.

"I hate Quiddich!" she said softly. Draco smiled and flew back up to the stand.

"Take better care of her Weasley, I'll talk to Flint," Ron nodded and Draoc flew off to finish the game.

---

"Just what were you** thinking**?" Draco fumed, pacing infront of Marcus. "You caould have killed her! What would people think if that had happened?" Marcus scowled, not looking at Draco.

"Is that all you care about? What people think?" Draco walked over and scruffed Marcus by the neck.

"Ever do anything so **stupid** again, and I will personally make you unable to reproduce!" with that, Draco stormed out.

He was storming down the hall, fuming and obviously not to be messed with. Good thing no-one was around. Draco stopped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to face Hermione.

"You okay now?" he asked her, seeing her shake.

"I'm fine, what did you say to Ma-uh, Flint?" she asked, correcting herslef. "You weren't to harsh were you? It really wasn't his fau--"

"OF COURSE IT WAS HIS FAULT!" Draco yelled, causing Hermione to flinch. "IF HE HADN'T HIT THE BLUDGER AT POTTER THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE--"

"He wasn't aiming at me," a voice said from behind Draco. Turning he saw Harry standing there, hands in his pockets, his head bowed.

"What?" Hermione said, walking to him.

"It wasn't me that Flint wanted to hit, it was you," Harry looked up, sadness flooding his face. "I'm sorry Malfoy, Hermione, but Flint came to me before the game, he asked me to knock you off your broom. He lost it when I said no," Harry walked to Draco and looked him in the eye.

"Be carefull Malfoy, I wouldn't trust him," Draco nodded.

"Thanks Potter, your an alright guy after all," Harry smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you are too, in a ferret-ish kinda way,"

---

**AN: Hey people. Sorry it took a while, but my cousin just had a baby girl! HURRAY!!! She's soooooooooooooo cute!!! Gotta love her!!!**

**As a present, (thats not really that great, but still) I am dedicating this chapter to her...**

**I, the author of this story  
Being of full health and peace of mind  
Dedicate this chapter to the newest addition to the family.  
Here's to:  
Charlie Andrea Kniaz  
Love you Charlie,**

**So I'll get the next chapter up sooner, I promise. -Evil grin-**

**C ya!!! xoxo**


	11. Flowers Bite

**Chapter 11!!! Wow, thanks for the people who have been with me almost the whole way.**

**Thanks to Rebellion Author and jalapeno1011, you guys have been great!!!**

**Also to muahahaitchforkevil and xXnarutofan-22Xx, you guys came in in the second chapter and never left.**

**And all my other reviewers, its far past time I thank you as well, you're all great!!!**

**Oh and thanks to McGee-zer, who always bugs me at school to get the next chapter up, without her, you guys would have to wait months more. ."**

**And on with the story...**

* * *

"So, uh, Harry?" Hermione asked, walking through the hall with him. They had seperated from Draco a few flights up and were making their way to the grounds. 

"Yeah 'Mione? Whats up?" Harry turned a smile on her.

"Does this mean that you and Draco are... well... friends?" Hermione asked hopefully. Harry laughed.

"Sorry Hermione, I'm not as forgiving as you, but at least we're civil right?" Hermione nodded, smiling.

"So hows Ron taking it?" Hermione dreaded the answer.

"I'll see when Ginny unties him from the chair in the Common Room, hopefully no more furniture will feel his anger," Harry said, looking out the window. "He was really worried about you," Hermione blushed and watched the first years playing outside, they really did look cute.

"Were we that cute when we were first years?" Hermione asked as she watched a Hufflepuff girl chasing a boy. It looked like she was going to kill him or something.

"I hope she cleans up when she's finished," Harry said, watching her. "She better not get blood on her or Filch will kill her," Hermione laughed and looked up. There just above the tree, was an owl flying towards her. She ran down the remaining flights of stairs and outside, where it perched on her shoulder, holding out a note and a boquet of flowers.

"What the...?" Hermione muttered, reaching for the note.

The note was actually a howler addressed to Blaise. But the boquet was for her. As she took the boquet, the owl flew off, towards the Quiddich Field.

"Hermione!" Harry said, coming down the stairs at a fast jog. "What is it?"

"It's a boquet of flowers Harry, if you sent one of these to Ginny, then I'm sure there would be a little spark to that relationship you have," Harry blushed and looked away.

"Ha ha 'Mione, very funny,"

"Yes, I thought it was," Hermione joked as she looked the flowers over. "Oh, who could they be from?"

"Look, theres a note in the flowers!" Harry reached in to get it, but the flowers snapped at his hand.

"Uh... on second thoughts, you get it Hermione," He said and Hermione laughed. She patted the flowers and in return, they gave her to note.

"Ahem," she started reading it

_To Miss Hermione Granger  
Gryffindor House  
Somewhere in Hogwarts  
Probably with her nose in a book._

_Dear Hermione,  
Hey!!!  
Are you okay after that pig Flint belted you off the stand?  
Honestly, thats abuse! ABUSE!!!  
Wait...  
No! It's ATTEMPTED MAN-SLAUGHTER!!!  
Well, next time we see him, it wont be pretty, let us assure you!  
Dont be too tramatised ol' girl, or you wont be able to stop Peeves from destroying the school.  
Keep smiling, ma pretty las!_

_From the modern Marauders  
Fred and George  
xoxo (not really)  
__P.S: Dont let anyone else touch the flowers, they're a bit picky._

"Heh 'Ol' girl'? 'Ma young las'? What in the world?" Hermione turned to Harry, who was chuckling.

"So you think its funny, Mister Potter?" she asked, holding out the flowers to him. They snapped and growled, and Harry ran. Hermione chased after him. Luckily the boquet was small and according to a lot of refrence books, these type of flowers lived for a long a humans, given the right care.

"Ah! Okay 'Mione! I'm sorry!" Harry said as she cornered him. She laughed and pointed to him.

"You see that boy?" she said to the flowers. "You dont hurt him, okay?" they all nodded, well... yeah, you can imagine it cant you?

"I'm going to put the into a vase in my room, so I'll see you later Harry," Harry nodded and she walked away.

"Hey Pansy," she greeted as she passed her. Pansy smiled and waved.

"Hey Hermione, who are those from?" Draco asked, running behind her.

"Oh, I dont think you want to know," she said, looking at him. He raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed. "Care to walk me to the common room?" Draco smirked and nodded. They walked along in complete silence, then Draco reached subtlely for Hermione's hand.

"Ouch!" he said, as the flowers bit him.

"Oh, yeah, they do that,"

* * *

**Hey people. The Chapter is up!!! And McGeezer didn't have to bug me for it!!!**

**Miricles really do happen!!! Wooooooooooooooooooo!!!**

**Well anyway... if any of you are into Remus/Sirius, I have some awesome links, so PM me and I'll give them to you!!!**

**Later!!!**


	12. The Letter

Draco and Hermione made it to the common room before Hermione noticed another owl fluttering around outside the window. Opening the portal, she walked in, placed the flowers in the sink, ran some water and went to the window.

"Come here," she said kindly, opening the window. She took the letters from the owl and patted it. The owl hopped in and began to drink from the filled sink. Looking at the seal on one of the letters, Hermione yelped and dropped the other letters. Before Draco could ask what the matter was, she'd raced out the portal and was running at top speed through the halls.

Making it out into the open, she saw the girl she was looking for.

"Pansy!" she called, racing down towards the lake. The Slytherin turned and looked at her, curiosity clear in her features.

"It's here! The letter's here!" Pansy's smile dropped slowly. She fumbled with her hands nervously. She blinked as Hermione stopped next to her, panting heavily.

"Hermione... I... I'm scared. I don't really want to find out who I am," Hermione shook her head.

"Don't be silly!" she said, handing her the envelope. Pansy opened it and took out the letter. Her hands trembled and she pushed it towards Hermione.

"You read it! I can't!" she said, shaking her head. Hermione took the letter and opened it. She cleared her throat and licked her dry lips. She pushed it back at Pansy.

"It's your family, you read it," she said. Pansy took it in shaking hands and swallowed.

"Here it goes," she said. Hermione sat next to Pansy and listened silently.

"_Dear Miss Parkinson,  
We have the records of your previous and current adoptions, and have listed them below._

_Age: 3 years  
Foster Family: Mr. & Mrs. Parkinsons  
Adopting from: Mr. & Mrs. Granger..._"

Pansy paused and looked at Hermione. Pansy seemed pleasantly surprised. Hermione was beyond shocked. Pansy was her adopted sister? This was one of the strangest things she'd ever experienced. She couldn't wait to fnd out who Pansy really was. She nodded to Pansy, urging her to continue. Pansy took a breath and continued.

"_First adoption:_

_Age: 18 months  
Foster Family: Mr. & Mrs. Granger  
Adopting from:..._"

Pansy froze, her eyes widening. She dropped the letter and sank into her knees, looking like she'd been given the hock of her life. She shook her head slowly. Hermione picked up the letter and skimmed the last entries. She clasped a hand over her mouth to cover a gasp.

"Oh my... Pansy..." she looked at her friend, who was still shocked.

"I can't believe it..." Pansy said softly. "I... I'm a Potter?"


	13. What About A Mixer?

**Heya! Sorry these chapters took so long! Procrastinator, you know.**

**Thanks all the people who love me enough to review. And I promise, I'll update more often!**

**And the answer to your question is coming up **adrianna100**!!! I'm working on it.**

* * *

Hermione stood and stared at the letter in her hands. 

"Well... Harry will have to know about this sometime," she said, re-folding the letter. She placed it back in the envelope and handed it to her shocked friend. Pansy shook her head.

"N-not yet," she said. "I... I want to tell him myself... just not yet," Hermione nodded and started walked back to the school. This year was really getting strange. Looking up, she noticed something coming towards her. She held out her arm.

"Another letter?" she asked herself as the owl landed on her arm. It dropped the letter into her hand and flew away.  
_Where have I seen that owl before?_ she asked herself, watching it fly out of sight. She shrugged and walked inside. She opened the letter slowly and sighed.

'_Dear Hermione  
I'm so sorry about the whole Quiddich incident with Marcus.  
I know he would never really MEAN to hurt you in any form.  
And I too am sorry about the way I've treated you.  
it was crude and wrong of me.  
I am ashamed of it.  
Please, meet me in the Astronamy Tower if you wish to know how truely sorry I am.  
Sincerly,  
Blaise._'

Hermione made a face. She really didn't want to go and meet Blaise, but what could she do? Honestly, she had to wonder if he'd really changed in this short of time. Walking inside, she headed into the Great Hall and sat down. No-one else was there, but she didn't mind. She needed time to think things over.

"Hermione?" Ginny peeked her head in. Hermione looked up at her, intrest sparked in her eyes.

"What is it Ginny?" she asked. Ginny stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"Are there going to be any mixers this year?" she asked, sitting next to her. "Because, you know, now that you're Head Girl, you can organise that sort of stuff right?" Hermione thought about it for a moment.

"I guess I could... Dumbledore did say that I'd be able to..." she smiled. "Good idea Ginny!" she hugged her friend. This was going to be fun.

* * *

"A mixer?" Draco said, looking up at her.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" she smiled at him and he sighed. She had a way about her and he couldn't say no.

"Oh, alright," he said. She squeeled and hugged him tightly. He laughed and patted her on the back. She jumped up and ran to the stairs, talking to herself all the way up. He smiled. This was going to be an interesting time.


	14. An Awkward Encounter

Hermione crept towards the Astronomy silently. Her clothes made hardly any sound, and she kept her eyes out for teachers. She normally wouldn't dream of breaking the rules and sneeking out, but the temptation of meeting Blaise was almost unbearable. He'd said he was sorry for what he'd done, but she wanted to be sure. She needed to know if he really was sorry for all he had done. She swallowed and continued until she reached the bottom of the stairs.

There was a sudden sense of foreboding and she wondered if she should have brought Draco along with her. She shook her head. He'd been busy planning the mixer. She felt slightly guilty for dumping the work on him for tonight. She shrugged.

_'I'll make it up to him,' _she thought as she started climbing the stairs. They looked horribly old and creepy, and she felt like a girl out of an old horror film, making her way into the old mansion to meet Dracula. She shook her head again. Vampires preffered abandoned castles, not ones where they could be uncovered. She finally found herself at the top. She stepped into the room and looked around. She couldn't see Blaise, but she was sure that he was there.

"I'm glad you came," his voice rang from behind her. She turned and Blaise stepped out of the shadows. She took a deep breath and tried to steady her racing heart. The last time she'd been in a room with this man, it wasn't the best experience. She stood tall and faced him.

"I-"  
"I'm sorry," Blaise interrupted her. "What I did... it was in-excusable, and I wish I could take it back," he looked at her, his eyes shining in the dark. She drew breath as she looked into them. Blaise turned away and, although it was dark, Hermione saw the slightest tinge of red stain his cheeks.

"I hear that you and Draco are friends now," he said, looking out the window. "I'm glad... and he told you about the deal, I'd guess. For that, I'm truely sorry," she drew back as he advanced on her. He smiled and pulled her into an embrace. She stiffened, but relaxed enough to hug back.

"I want to make it up to you," he whispered. She swallowed and stepped back.

"You could help me plan the Mid-Year-Mixer that we're having," she said, smiling at him. His face seemed to radiate with joy.

"Of course!" he said. She hugged him again and said her good-byes. She almost ran down the stairs. Everything was going to be alright now.

* * *

Blaise looked out the window, a smirk placed firmly on his face. Even though the others didn't know it, but the bet was still on. 

_'And I'm going to win!'_

* * *

Hermione woke as the sun rose the next day. She groaned and slipped out of bed. Checking the door to the bathroom, she opened it and stepped in. She rubbed her eyes as her brain fought to wake up. 

_'Hmm... steam?'_ she thought drowsily. Walking over to the sink, she ran some water and splashed some on her face. Now, it's more than fair to say that Hermione isn't a morning person.

"Uh... Hermione?" she turned and her jaw dropped. Draco was half way out of the shower, soaking wet and clad only in a towel that hung low on his hips. And if that's not enough to wake you up, Hermione didn't know what was. She turned away, a blush spreading rapidly across her cheeks.

"I-oh-uh-Sorry!" she said hurriedly before rushing out. She slammed the door and sighed heavily. A deep blush spread across her cheeks as she remembered that she'd been in his place last time this kind of thing had happened. She chuckled shakily.

_'I guess we're even now,'

* * *

_

Breakfast was interesting that morning. Even though Hermione and Draco had agreed to not be seen as friends in public, on the way out of their dorm, a heated debate broke out between them, and continued all the way to Great Hall, which they entered with raised voices.

"Yes, yes, but the research into the uses of Dragons Blood is not complete," Draco argued. "There could be many more uses that we have never even thought about,"  
"I know, and I agree completely, but there is not real way of testing that theory," Hermione countered.  
"They could test it on diseases, or on memory loss, or something simular,"  
"We shouldn't experiment on-"

By time Hermione had realised that the hall was silent and watching them, it was a little too late. Biting her lip she looked at Draco, who grinned sheepishly and waved her off.

"We'll finish this later," he said, walking over to the Slytherin table. Hermione sighed and made her way to her own friends, sitting between them. Ron eyed Draco suspiciously.

"What were you talking to Ferret Boy for?" he asked, a sneer crossing his face. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Ron, I told you, they're friends now!" Ron snorted and went back to his meal. Ginny grinned and reached infront of Harry to pat Hermione's hand. Looking into Harry's face, Hermione saw the slightest blush forming across his cheeks.

"Well, what about the Mixer?" Ginny asked, bouncing in her seat. Hermione smiled.  
"It's going along quite nicely," she said. "We've decided that it's going to be a Masquerade. It's a little cleché, but it'll be fun," Ginny grinned.

"I bet it will be,"


	15. The Masquerde pt 1

**A MONTH LATER and our two Heads are being kept busy...**

"The flowers need to go-"  
"No! The banner goes across the front of the teachers-"  
"Stop! That's the wrong-"  
"HERMIONE!" Draco yelled from across the room. Hermione stopped in her tracks, looking over at the boy, who was now rubbing his temples firmly. Crossing her arms, she huffed over to him. Standing in front of him, she tapped her foot impatiently. Behind her, the great hall was being decorated by an array of house elves, most of which were waiting for her instruction.

"Hermione, when we arranged this, what was the first thing we agreed on?" Draco asked, his head starting to ache horribly. Hermione turned around and sighed. The flowers were finally in the right spot. Two house elves were in the middle of the floor, fussing over the banner that floated above their heads and four more were standing under the wrong chandelier, looking confused.

"That I don't get carried away," Hermione said dejectedly. "But Draco! I want it to be perfect!" a chuckle came from behind her and he slung a lazy arm over her shoulder.

"Well, it almost is," he said. "All we need is people dancing and a bit of music," looking around he sighed heavily. "Now instead of fussing about what needs to be done, how about grabbing your wand and helping out,"

Hermione nodded and rolled up the sleeves of her robe. She set off towards the house elves below the chandelier. Muttering an enchantment that Draco couldn't quiet hear, she changed it from a small simple thing to a magnificent work of art, before lifting it up to the ceiling. Sighing, Draco directed the house elves with the banner towards the teachers table at the front of the hall. The clock on the wall struck 5pm as the final decorations were put in place. The school would be eating in their commonrooms tonight, so that the hall would be in top condition for the Masquerade.

A gasp came from the middle of the hall and Draco turned to see Hermione racing towards him.  
"Draco!" she said hurriedly. "I just remembered... I don't have a dress for tonight!" Draco groaned and glared at the girl in front of him.  
"You're telling me this NOW?!" he asked, his voice becoming louder. "How could you forget to buy yourself a dress?!" Hermione, now used to these breakouts, just grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"We've been busy," She said. "We've been studying, getting this thing together, I've got five assignments due on Tuesday... it's been hectic, and I haven't had time to shop for anything... my dress from 5th year was borrowed by my cousin for her formal, and I haven't got another," Draco sighed and rubbed his temples again.

"Alright, I'll finish up here while your gone... wait!" Hermione turned to look at him. "Neither of us have dates," Hermione thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Now we do," she said. "Meet me here at 7, so we're here for when the teachers arrive," With that, she left the hall. Draco stood there, a little confused, but shrugged. So he was taking Hermione to the dance... fair enough...

* * *

Hermione rushed through Hogsmead in a frenzy, searching for a dress shop. Seeing one, she raced ahead and stopped at the door. Opening it, she looked inside. A breeze blew from behind her as she stepped in. The store was a small boutique, dark, yet welcoming, sort of like an old cottage. Dresses lined the walls, many looking so wonderful, so graceful and formal, she didn't dare touch them, lest she ruin them.

"Hello my dear," a young woman stepped out behind the counter, her own rich red and black dress reaching the floor. The dress had a black bodice, the colour reaching to half way down the sleeves, where another piece of rich red fabric joined just above where the black finished. The bodice flowed and joined in the same way with the rich red skirts. The woman herself had long brown hair that reached her waist, yet her face was covered in a black sheen veil.

"Oh! Hello," Hermione said, a little shocked at the womans sudden presence. "I'm, uh... looking for a dress for a Masquerade... what would you suggest?" The woman studied the girl for a moment, before walking gracefully around the counter to where Hermione was standing.

"Turn," she said. "Turn slowly," Hermione did as she was asked, a little nervous with this woman studying her. After a moment the woman smiled and disappeared into the backroom. Waiting where she was, Hermione shifted nervously from one foot to the other. Time seemed to go quite slowly as she stood there, looking around, wondering what the woman had in mind for her.

Finally, the woman returned, and Hermione gasped. Resting on the womans outstretched arms was a dress, a beautiful dress. It was the most wonderful dress Hermione had ever seen. Reaching out, she stroked the magnificent fabric carefully, as if it were delicate porcelian.

"Oh... it's beautiful..." Hermione said, yet she sighed and stepped away. "I couldn't possibly afford it..." The woman smiled and beckoned for her to come closer.

"You know what? I'll make you a deal... you're the first customer I've had since I opened a year ago, so if you can advertise my shop to the lovely girls at your school, I'll sell this to you for... mmm... say... 10 galleons..." Hermione's mouth opened and she couldn't help blinking. Once... twice...

"What?!" she asked, shocked at the woman generosity.  
"Alright, 9 and 2 sickles, but no lower," the woman said, looking at her, a deck of business cards in one hand. Hermione gaped at her.  
"Oh! No! That's not what I meant! I couldn't... this is... I mean... thank you," The woman smiled and flicked a business card at Hermione.

-/-\- Mistress Reillyn's Dress Boutique -/-\-  
Located in Hogsmead  
Last shop on the right  
-/-\- Come and see us, for the dress you've only dreamed of -/-\-

"Deliver one of those cards to anyone who asks, and the dress is yours," Mistress Reillyn said, smiling. "And maybe I'll offer you a part time job, for the holidays, just until you get a proper one," Hermione thanked the woman again, placed the cards in her handbag, and took the dress, which the woman had shrunk magically for her convenience. Saying her goodbyes, Hermione raced back to the castle.

* * *

Reaching the Heads Common Room, Hermione raced up to her room, closed and locked her door. Grabbing her hairbrush and wand and sat infront of her dresser.

* * *

7pm THE GREAT HALL...

Draco paced the floor anxiously. Hermione hadn't turned up yet, and he was getting worried. Maybe she hadn't been able to find a dress, maybe she didn't want to go with him after all... maybe-

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy," a soft voice said from behind him. "You're looking very smart tonight," Draco turned and smiled at Dumbledore.

"Hello sir, um... have you seen Hermione around?" He asked, getting more nervous by the second. Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I seem to recall her coming out of the Heads Commonroom, not so long ago... she should be here soon, so I wouldn't worry," Draco nodded and continued pacing.

2 minutes passed...

5 minutes...

When he had been waiting for ten minutes, Draco heard a huffing and clicking on the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late Draco!" Hermiones voice flowed from the stairs. "It took longer to get ready than I thought!" Sighing in relief, Draco straightened his suit (the same one he'd worn to the Quiddich world cup 3 years ago) and turned to meet his date. When his eyes fell apon her, his mouth fell open at the beautiful sight before him.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: Hey! It's been so long since I updated. I've had writers block and school to attend to... but now I've rolled my ankle, so I can't actually WALK for a while... and school starts tomorrow, oh joy /... so I may be updating while I'm on the mend... but only if you beg me!! evil laugh Anyway...**

- Yes, a month. I don't remember how long it has been since they started school... but now it is mid-year, and there is no romance yet. ( shame that, eh? Still the show must go on. Nothing happened in the Month. Blaise helped plan and they studied... exciting, not.


	16. AUTHORS ANNOUNCEMENT

My dear, dear reviewers and those who have favourite-d my story

I have decided that since this story, and many of my others, haven't been touched in so long, it may be worth it to re-read, re-evaluate and refine them. I'm sorry if you like the story the way it is.

I don't.

When the editing is finished, it will be taken down and re-submitted. If you want to find out when that is, I suggest adding me to your author alerts.

The re-writing may take a while, so you're free to re-read your favourite bits, review with your suggestions and some constructive criticism and just basically have your say as to when the romance will finally start. Your opinions are always noted, and on occasion used. XD

I hope you've enjoyed the story so far!!

Love, your darling and most exquisite  
Anime Bandit Rei


End file.
